La amnesia de Tai
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Un fic viejo que vuelvo a publicar en otras palabras mi primer fanfic de Digimon. Por las celebracion de un año mas de vida de mi fic Digimon: Mi lado oscuro. Una cita lleva a una tragedia, la chica del amor se hecha la culpa de lo sucedido.Un poco de TAI


**La amnesia de tai**

**Notas del autor: 14 de septiembre de 2005. Debido al un extraño de lños administradores mi primer fanfic fue votado, por eso hoy he decidido volver a actualizarlo y con esto frestejar un año mas que mi fic de Digimon: Mi lado oscuro fue publicado el dia 23 de septiembre del 2002. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo. Este fic se los dedico a mis nuevos fans los cuales apenas se han agregado a mi club de fans. Noten que el fic sigue con su formato original no quise arreglarlo asi podran conocer un poco de mis incios.**

* * *

**Era un día soleado en el mundo real Tai estaba feliz ya que tendría una cita con Sora por que también se le iba a declarar sus sentimientos por eso quería que la cita fuera un éxito llego la hora y Tai fue a esperarla en la esquina de su casa de ella, ya llego ella y se van al parque cercano al centro.**

**Sora: Oye Tai este sitio es agradable.**

**Tai: Si pero por que no mejor nos vamos a tomar un helado Sora ya que conozco un sito excelente y después de eso te quiero decir algo importante.**

**Sora: (con mirada dulce) Claro Tai.**

**En eso Tai camina junto a Sora y se dirigen al sitio donde vendian los helados pero al dar la vuelta a la esquina pasan por un cellejon oscuro y en eso son asaltados entonces Tai por proteger a Sora la empieza a defender y entonces empieza a ser golpeado por todo el grupo de maleante Sora con la mirada de impotencia viendo como es golpeado Tai, ella se pone a llorar en ese sitio.**

**Tai: (con voz adolorida)Que esperas huye de aquí**

**Pero Sora estaba en un ataque de shock no podía moverse al final Tai es golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y ella simplemente ve como huyen los malhechores.**

**Sora: (con cara de desesperación) Tai te encuentras bien...Tai...Tai ... respóndeme.**

**Entonces Sora sale corriendo del callejón y pide ayuda a la gente que pasa entonces el señor de un restaurante de la zona carga a Tai y lo lleva adentro y Sora llora por no haber hecho nada por ayudarlo.**

**Pasando dos horas después Tai despierta de su sueño y el señor le avisa a Sora que Tai ya despertó.**

**Sora: Tai que bueno que despertaste.**

**Tai: Acaso te conozco.**

**Sora: Tai no seas bromista.**

**Tai: Discúlpame como dijo que me llamaba.**

**Sora: Tu te llamas Tai (con cara de enojo).**

**Tai: Muchas gracias y tu como te llamas.**

**Sora: Yo me llamo Sora que no te acuerdas.**

**Tai: No recuerdo nada solo lo único que recuerdo es...nada.**

**Sora: Oh no Tai tiene amnesia.**

**Entonces Sora lleva a Tai a un hospital donde es atendido y le avisan que Tai sufrió de un golpe del cual le dejo un gran cuadro de amnesia este cuadro puede durar varias semanas así que le dijeron que tenga paciencia ya que no se acordara de quienes son sus padres ni de sus hermanos ni de lo que a aprendido en la escuela ni de sus amigos.**

**Entonces Sora habla a la casa de Tai y la contesta Kary.**

**Kary: Hola Sora donde están, Tai dijo que no iba a tardar mucho.**

**Sora: (con voz de angustia) Es Tai fuimos asaltados y Tai lo golpearon por defenderme y el ... tiene amnesia.**

**Kary: Como no puede ser voy a avisarles a mis papas y nos vemos afuera del hospital.**

**Sora: Claro.**

**Entonces llegan al hospital Kary con sus papas y le preguntan a Sora que fue lo que paso y ella simplemente se pone a llorar por que sabe que ella si tan solo hubiera huido o tal vez hubiera pedido ayuda y tal vez nada de esto hubiera sucedido.**

**Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz**

**Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Tai sufriera su accidente Sora ha estado con el todo el tiempo pero todavía se siente culpable de eso. **

**Kary: Ayer Sora Tai pudo recordar algo.**

**Sora: En serio que recordó.**

**Kary: Su gran afición al fútbol. **

**Sora: En serio.**

**Kary: Ayer el tomo un balón de fútbol y empezó a recordar como jugarlo hasta que al final él dijo: "A mí me gusta el fútbol".**

**Sora: (llena de emoción) No lo puedo creer y él recordó algo sobre mi ya que el me puede relacionarme con el fútbol ya que jugamos junto cuando éramos mas chicos.**

**Kary: No al parecer no recuerda nada de ti pero lo raro es que ya empezó a recordar cosas de los demás. **

**Sora: Al parecer de mi no quiere acordarse y lo comprendo ya que no hice nada por ayudarlo. Bueno Kary déjame a solas con el a ver si puedo hacer que recuerde algo de mi.**

**Al entrar Tai estaba estudiando un álbum fotográfico y de repente encuentra una foto en donde estaban los dos jugando fútbol en un equipo.**

**Tai: Oye te pareces a la de la foto.**

**Sora: Pues claro soy yo.**

**Tai: No puede ser no te recuerdo y lo raro es que recuerdo todo lo que sucedió en ese torneo recuerdo que fui campeón goleador y pero lo único que no logró recordar quien era mi pareja a la hora de atacar.**

**Al oír eso Sora siente como si la hubieran apuñalado varias veces en un mismo sitio ya que su amnesia era rara por que no la recordaba aunque ella había ido a su casa todos lo días para a ver si funcionaba su memoria. Pero de repente una luz cubrió a Tai y Sora y cuando se dan cuenta están en una pradera grande y detrás de ellos había un gran bosque con árboles frondosos y vegetación exuberante y un cielo muy extraño.**

**Sora: Como es posible que estemos en el digimundo.**

**Tai: Que es este lugar.**

**Sora: Es el digimundo.**

**Tai: Digimundo.**

**Sora: Que no lo recuerdas, no recuerdas que eres un niño elegido, que tu digimon es Agumon y que tu representas en el digimundo el valor.**

**Al oir esas palabras le empieza a doler la cabeza pero al final dice.**

**Tai: No lo puedo recordar al parecer las cosas importantes de mi vida no las puedo recordar es como si tuviera una parte de mi memoria sellada.**

**En ese momento llega Genay con Agumon y Piyomon, Piyomon corrió a los brazos de Sora igual que Agumon pero Tai se espanta al verlo y tiene miedo de él.**

**Agumon: Tai que te sucede. **

**Tai¡que¿hablas? **

**Agumon: Que tienes Tai nunca me habías tratado así. **

**Tai: Acaso tu me conoces.**

**Agumon: claro somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**Tai: Maldición no recuerdo nada.**

**Piyomon: (dirigiéndose a Sora) Que pasa Sora por que tan angustiada y por que Tai actúa así.**

**Entonces Sora le cuenta a Piyomon y Agumon lo que le había sucedido a Tai y de su amnesia y luego se soltó a llorar porque decía que era su culpa.**

**Genay: eso no importa ahora los llame a ustedes dos porque ha vuelto a parecer Devilmon. **

**Al decir eso Devilmon aparece detrás de ellos y les dice.**

**Devilmon: niños elegidos aquí será su tumba.**

**Entonces Devilmon digievoluciona a Darkdevilmon (un digimon perfeccionado)su aspecto es parecido a la de Myotismon pero con sus brazos largos y su rostro igual sus ataques son: toque de la maldad, danza de la maldad ( que es una esfera de energia) y ola de la maldad (que es una embestida de murciélagos blancos pero que al tocar al enemigo este envenena al contrincante destruyéndolo por dentro).**

**Darkdevilmon: ola de la maldad.**

**Al ver ese ataque Genay es golpeado y desaparece y nuevamente dark Devilmon vuelve a lanzar otra ola de la maldad y Sora le pide a Piyomon que digievolucione.**

**Piyomon: Piyomon digivolve a Birdramon.**

**Birdramon: birdramon ultra digivolve a Garudamon.**

**Entonces Garudamon lanza su ataque de alas de espada el cual detiene destruye el ataque de ola de la maldad. Para ese momento Sora le pide a Tai que haga digievolucionar a Agumon y así lo hace.**

**Agumon: Agumon digivolve a...que pasa no puedo digievolucionar. **

**Entonces Sora se da cuenta de que Agumon no puede digievolucionar debido a que esta conectado con Tai pero si el no recuerda quien es no podra digievolucionar.**

**Sora: Tai huye de aquí. **

**Tai estaba aterrado no podía moverse entonces Sora le da una cachetada la cual hace que reaccione y este huye; pero Darkdevilmon se da cuenta de que Tai huye hacia el bosque entonces el lanza hacia donde el esta lanza una danza de la maldad la cual le da justo al blanco al parecer Tai esta muerto Sora se siente derrumbada porque ella lo queria mucho pero no fue capaz de decirle lo que sentia por él.**

**Mientras tanto en el bosque Tai estaba tirado pero no estaba muerto estaba inconsciente entonces empezo a soñar que estaba en lugar oscuro entonces él se ve y enfrente de él estaba el mismo pero mas joven.**

**Tai 1: Quien eres.**

**Tai 2: Yo soy tu.**

**Tai 1: Como que tu eres yo.**

**Tai 2: Si yo soy la parte de ti que no has encontrado por eso he logrado encontrar el camino que me lleve de nuevo a unirme contigo pero es muy difícil.**

**Tai 1: No importa que tan difícil sea este camino pero necesito urgentemente saber quien soy para salvar a esa chica que no logro recordar quien es o que tan importante es para mi.**

**Tai 2: Que asi sea, de acuerdo**

**Tai 1: De acuerdo.**

**Entonces Tai empieza a levantar y se empieza a regresar al sitio de batalla con un paso lento, mientras tanto en el sitio de batalla Sora ordenaba a Garudamon que lanzara dos alas de espada al mismo tiempo. Garudamon haciendo caso lo hace y da en el blanco, al parecer destruyen a Darkdevilmon pero este solo se rie y dice niños tontos ahora veran mi verdadero poder al decir eso Dark Devilmon vuelve a digievolucionar en Devildramon (digimon de nivel mega ) su aspecto es el mismo de devilmon pero su cuerpo es rojo sus alas son metalicas al igual que su casco y su pecho tiene como un cañon, sus técnicas son cañon de la maldad que es un rayo que sale de su pecho provocando una gran explosion, danza de la maldad y rayos de infierno que es un rayo hipnotico el cual hace que el digimon pierda su digievolucion aun cuando este se crea que esta en esa digievolucion.**

**Devildramon: jajaja, rayo del infierno.**

**Entonces Garudamon regresa a su estado pyocomon; pero pyocomon creia que estaba como Garudamon entonces Devildramon lanza un cañon de la maldad lastimando gravemente a Sora y a Pyocomon, mientras tanto Agumon que no habia participado en la batalla empezo a lanzar flamas bebe a Devildramon pero a este no le hacian nada entonces el vuelve a disparar un nuevo cañon de la maldad dejando mucho mas malherido a Agumon que a Sora y a Pyocomon.**

**Entonces Sora se levanta péro apenas se puede mantener de pie entonces ve a Tai caminando hacia donde estaba Devildramon.**

**Devildramon: Y tu quien eres porque fuiste capaz de sobrevivir a mi ataque de danza de la maldad.**

**Sora: Tai estas vivo yo crei que estabas muerto.**

**Pero este no le contesto nada a ella pero en cambio dijo:**

**Tai: Yo soy Tai Kamiya, soy un niño elegido, represento el valor y mi digimon es Agumon y mi misión es la de proteger el digimundo de digimons malvados como tu.**

**Entonces sora ve la cara de Tai pero ve algo raro ve en su mirada como si estuviera perdida pero a la vez estaba llena algo mas que valor sino que lo rebasaba.**

**Devildramon: danza de la maldad**

**Entonces Sora ve como Tai es golpeado de lleno por el ataque pero al disiparse ve a Tai como si nada.**

**Devildramon: Cañón de la maldad**

**Entonces Sora ve como el ataque llega hacia Tai pero no lo toca sino que este se disipa porque al parecer el tiene un escudo muy poderoso que lo protegía y cuando vio eso tambien observo que ese escudo tenía el emblema del valor impreso en él.**

**Sora: Tai.**

**Tai: Agumon digievoluciona.**

**Entonces Agumon el cual estaba totalmente golpeado y lastimado se levanta y se recupera milagrosamente.**

**Agumon: Agumon warp digimon a... Wargreymon.**

**Sora se admiro porque Tai pudo hacer que digievolucionara; pero algo en Wargreymon lo hacia ver mas poderoso. **

**Wargreymon: terra force.**

**Devildramon al ver ese ataque lo detiene con un cañon de la maldad y se produce una gran explosion.**

**Devildramon: jajajajajajaja yo soy el digimon mas poderoso del digimundo eso lo saben muy bien ustedes.**

**Wargreymon: Eso lo veremos.**

**Entonces Tai empezo a brillar y Wargreymon empezo a sentir demasiado poder que no podia contener.**

**Wargreymon: Terra force**

**Entonces todo ese poder que sentía paso a ese Terra force transformándolo en un magna-Terra force y lo lanza pero esta vez ni el cañón de la maldad y la danza de la maldad pudieron detenerlo destruyendo a Devildramon. **

**Tai: Por fin esto ha acabado.**

**Sora: Tai me da gusto que vuelvas a ser tu.**

**Y ella corrio para abrazarlo pero en ese momento vuelve a parecer Genay y la detiene.**

**Sora: Genay por que me detienes y por que desapereciste.**

**Genay: A un paso de recibir el golpe fui teletransportado por algo o por alguien al bosque donde vi como Tai se levantaba y se dirigia hacia aca. No ves Sora él todavía esta en trance por eso no podemos acércanos ya que el podría atacarnos.**

**Sora: Eso no puede ser.**

**Entonces Sora se acerca de nuevo a Tai pero este no reaccionaba y de repente pasa una brisa suave la cual hace volar unas cuantas hojas pero al pasar junto a Tai fueron quemadas.**

**Sora: Tai reacciona por favor se que en alguna parte de ti estas ahí quiero que vuelvas a ser tu mismo, hazlo por Kary, por Matt, por Tk, por Izzy, por Mimi, por Joe, por Davis, por Yolei, Por Cody, por Ken, y por mi. **

**Entonces Tai empezo a salir del trance poco a poco logrando recordar todo.**

**Tai: Gracias (agotado) Sora.**

**Sora: Tai eres tu (y lo abraza).**

**Genay: Que te sucedió Tai.**

**Tai: No se lo unico que recuerdo de esta batalla es que estaba huyendo y senti que algo me golpeo de lleno.**

**Genay: Lo mas raro es que hiciste digievolucionar a Agumon sin el digivice.**

**Tai: como**

**Entonces Genay muestra el digivice de Tai, al parecer lo habia perdido cuando fue la explosion y el lo encontro justo en el sitio donde Tai habia recibido el golpe cuando agumon digievoluciono.**

**Tai: Bueno creo que es hora de regresar a casa verdad Sora.**

**Sora: si claro Kary a de estar muy preocupada por ti.**

**Luego de decir eso Tai y Sora desaparecen en un rayo de luz pero en vez de aparecer en la casa de Tai aparecen en un bosque cercano a la ciudad. Pero en el digimundo.**

**Genay: Creo que el es el elegido verdad.**

**En ese momento aparece como si este hubiera estado invisible Azulongmon.**

**Azulongmon: Al parecer eso creo, esta primera prueba nos mostro su poder en un 20 pero no lo sabia controlar tanto el como su digimon.**

**Genay: Si pero la proxima prueba que viene es la definitiva ya que de el dependera el digimundo.**

**Mientras tanto de regreso al mundo real, Tai y Sora estaban caminando de regreso hacia la casa de Tai ambos estaban muy callados, Sora rompe silencio.**

**Sora: oye Tai como esta tu memoria en este momento.**

**Tai: muy bien solo no recuerdo ciertos detalles.**

**Sora: oye tu me ibas a decir algo ese día lo recuerdas.**

**Tai: recuerdo el día pero no recuerdo la pregunta.**

**Sora: no importa el día que logres recordar esa pregunta me la dices por favor Tai.**

**Tai: claro.**

**Pero en realidad Tai sabia muy bien cual pregunta era pero el estaba reflexionando sus sentimientos sobre ella y penso que lo mas conveniente era no decir nada hasta estar seguro de su cariño hacia ella si esto era amor o era puro capricho. También el sabia que se acercaba una prueba mucho mas grande de lo que se podia imaginar y tal vez sea muy dura para todo el equipo de niños elegidos.**

**Continuara... **

**Notas de autor****: listo este es mi primer fanfic de digimon espero que les haya gustado tal vez cuando este fanfic sea viejo este otro de mi autoría nomás le pido a todos que cuando sea eso lean primero este por que mi siguiente historia va a estar ligada un poco con esta. También hago esta historia haciendo que mi digimon favorito es Agumon. Bueno para sus correos bombasTAMBIÉN ME GUSTARÍA SABER CUAL ES SU DIGIMON FAVORITO.**

**Atte**

**IORI-JESTEZ **


End file.
